


The Strange One

by Scumofthefandom



Series: The Strange AU about a Strange Being [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Villainous
Genre: Drama, M/M, My Own AU, Other, Plot with random things, Randomly generated Hero names, Series, Villainous - Freeform, a crazy bitch, first fic, god help me, making this for fun, may have side stories that fill in blank spots, slow building relationship, some NSFW in later chapters, tags will be updated as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumofthefandom/pseuds/Scumofthefandom
Summary: (My AU story to flesh things out, and to make sure I claim and like this idea)Born to both monster and human, we follow this strange being through the ups and downs, with life. And his Boss. However, nobody believes him when he says he isn't human. Everyone believes there's a beautiful face hidden under his bag, so he gets on with his day. Believing this himself. That is, until something occurs that changes things around.What'll happen? We don't know.





	1. Welcome to 'my' life

It's not exactly how he'd like to begin his journey into his 'new found life'. Being yelled at by some crazy man while huddling into a corner fearing for his life.....yeah...I'd hate it too. 

He managed to get into this mess by making a deal. He wished to start fresh, wished to undo all that he had done. And so, he made the deal with the unearthly creature. Who in turn, asked for his part of the bargain. To work under him, and only him. To never leave the sight of him. And so the man had agreed to be able to start.

Who was this foolish man? You may be wondering. Well, his name....

Was Flug Fallar. Born in the outskirts of the quiet town of Puelbla, a city in east-central Mexico. A mysterious man, same as the parents who raised him, presuming he had parents that was. He was top of his class through his education, being a master-mind at what he did, which was to learn, understand and invent. He invented many things, this included ways of studying, sneaking things into the class room, and, most importantly, weapons.

Anyhow. After all that in his childhood, and the wicked things he did, he was reduced to a nervous wreck that sat in the lab all day, twiddling with small pieces of metal and being shouted at by an abusive boss. Flug did admit. He enjoyed it when he had company of the others. He didn't care what they did, just so long as it didn't put a setback on his work. He felt...lonesome all day and night. Through holidays where people would gather, he would brake into cries of social deprivation, withering in self hatred and pity.

Dr Flug, was a strange one, however. He could put up with it, longer than a normal human could. But that being said, he wasn't that strong. He refused to remove the bag. Nobody knew what was under it, or what to expect under it. Everyone presumed he was human. People believed he was nothing but human. Everything pointed to it. Flug had even denied it a couple hundred times, saying that he wasn't, but then stopped in doing so as he just gave up, and quit with trying with people. 

___

The day had gone fairly quickly and normal, the regular check-up from Black Hat, his boss. He hated the other male with a passion, but something always brought him back to a strange feeling to the villain. Then there was also the 'pop ins' from Demencia, who he also hated, but would also like to kill if the time was right. She was just way to annoying. Bothering him every second over every hour with her obnoxious laughter and games. Then there was the times that 5.0.5 would come in to make sure Flug was doing okay. He swore that the bear was gonna kill him from kindness and cuteness one day. The blue, chubby, lovable bear was quite literally the only thing in this god-for-saken house that cared for and about him. It was a sad but true fact. 

Black Hat would attempt to shout and kill him on a daily basis. All the while, Demencia would try to sabotage his work and try even more to get him in even more shit. Trying to impress the demon of a boss. 5.0.5 would try desperately to help the poor 'human' through his day, everyday, of every week, month and years hes been working for Black Hat. How many was that again? What day, year and time was it even? Well, he didn't know, nor did he want to. He was almost finished with his project for the day, so he couldn't get distracted now. 

___

Flug fiddled with the last piece of casing for a device he liked to call, The Bone Breaker. It did exactly that, only, it could keep a grip on heros, making sure they couldn't escape while not only disabling healing abilities, but also being able to destroy the 'indestructible' bones of a hero to an extent where they couldn't be fixed either. It was a breakthrough in his career too! Black Hat seemed to beam with the idea, and demanding a pro-to type to be made asap. He smiled as he remembered, everything seemed to be happy for just a moment, then his boss decided to be in a bad mood again after 5 minutes. 

Oh well, guess this day was better than others, but worse than the good days. So...moderate maybe? Flug shook that out of his head, beginning to get irritated as the last piece began to refuse to clip into place. Flug removed it, then began to reshape it. His mind was going a little fuzzy, needing some sleep instead of a few gallons of coffee. Drinking as much coffee as he did was one way to make sure you were on the road to greet Death. So he knew he had to cut down on his favourite drug. Caffeine. He let out a sigh of relief as the last part fit, screwing into place quickly. 

As soon as that was done, he took off from the chair he was sat on, locking the lab, then dashed straight to his room. He decided to swap his hoodie, for a cleaner one, then his jeans for a pair of grey sweatpants, then he took his googles off, keeping the bag on as he let off another sigh. He got under the covers, then slowly drifted to sleep. He knew he'd have to eat tomorrow, but he hated the thought of it. 


	2. A Tad Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug starts the day, lighthearted, then becomes a rule breaker in desperation of a basic need.

Flug woke up, feeling strange. Then he remembered. He needed to eat. 

He sweat at the thought. It was always risky to try sneaking out. You couldn't go out of the mansion without permission from Mr High and Mighty. And how was that gonna go if he did ask? Flug put that thought to the back of his mind. He'd think about it later. 

Sighing, he sat up, throwing the blankets and covers of his bed to the side. The then jumped up off the bed before taking his sweatpants off, then going to his dresser to trade them for a pair of light coloured jeans. _Stonewashed Perfection_. He then had a tough choice to make. Green hoodie with the science picture or the white hoodie with the funny picture of Black Hat? He decided that the custom, white hoodie was the winner, taking off his sleeping hoodie and replacing it with the one he had picked. 

" **Flug! Get up!** " The familiar voice ran through the entire house along with the death of yet another bedroom door. Seriously, his colleagues bury his doors every-time. It was weird, and annoying. 

Black Hat stood there, seeing the other male already awake. He looked at what the doctor was wearing, seeing that his face was there with some idiotic caption below the picture. 

_'This is my daily problem'_

Is what it said. Black Hat grinned, giving some finger guns. A little strange and out of character for him to say the least. "Nice to know I'm the route to all your failures~" He laughed out, the tone lighthearted but still firm. 

"So you're my dad!?" Flug laughed out, then snickered at the smart-ass remark. Then he trembled, Black Hat towering over him as if he took the joke to far. The look on his face though, caused the corners of Flug's mouth to curve slightly. It was truly funny. 

Flug then decided to go on about his normal morning routine and fester away in his lab. Yes. That was a great plan! One that would stop him being killed by the others. Or so, that's what he said everyday to himself. 

\---

 So that's what he did. Flug was being his normal, irritable but nervous self. Black Hat came in as normal for his daily dose of check-up, being a little late however. 

Turns out that the check-up was actually Black Hat wanting to see Flug about something. An invention idea. Of cause it seemed like a good idea, something about to keep your Hero in place and suck the life out of them, slowly and painfully. A gruesome but truly great idea from Black Hat. 

\---

Flug had agreed, starting the rough sketch with Black Hat, since it was his idea. Flug then did the calculations as Black Hat left, then set off with the work, working fluently between another two projects that he had deadlines for. He divided his time equally and effortlessly, as he went back and forth between melding metal to mixing chemicals and even testing them quickly. Rough results scribbled on paper and scratchy pro-to types. It looked pretty amazing as he wheeled around the lab on his chair. 

Flug felt happy about this day. His boss seemed to be in a good mood, how long was that going to last though? Then his mind wondered to earlier. Black Hat had gotten a little to close to the exposed skin of Flug's neck. Flug shivered, remembering the warm breath as his boss watched him do the sketch for the invention. His hand went to touch the area, softly grazing the area with his uncovered finger tips. Then sighed. He soon realised that he wasn't working, a blush dusting across his 'cheeks' and paper bag (for whatever reason). He also remembered that he forgot to eat. Well a plan to eat. Oh boy, hes gotta think fast then. 

___

He had thought of a plan quick, one that could work. He put his work to one side then looked at the time. He would be back within the hour, hopefully. He then grabbed a stool from under his desk, and stood on it. He pried open the window, luckily being small enough to fit through it. Luckily, the ground was only a metre below, due to his lab being slightly underground, and so it would be easy to get back in, he just had to keep the window slightly open. He then got up, and ran behind the home, to a path and followed it to town. He'd have to find something. And so he began his search. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Imma update this randomly. But weekends will always be the date for the week if nothing is posted yet.
> 
> If you're confused, don't worry, there will be a lot of explaining in the future, so :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. BTW designs will be posted on my tumblr, tumblr posted on here when I've done them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love as to how you think this is gonna go ^^ 
> 
> If you would like to see something, be sure to suggest it!!
> 
> Updates on this will be on Fridays, or weekends or even at random times ^^ So stay tuned.


End file.
